Memories of The Heart
by Sky Daybreak
Summary: A hit and run in the middle of the night causes some strange changes in Miss Parker's life...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I promise I don't own anything.

Memories of The Heart

The hollow sound of his boots striking the cold damp pavement were the only sounds that escape the darkness of the night. The man cuddled his arms tighter around himself as he approached his vehicle, a black 2003 corvette. Cold, he heard himself think. It's so cold. His demons followed closely at his heels as he reached to insert the key into the door. Something isn't right, he just knew it. Deep inside his gut, he knew something bad was bound to happen on this dark and lonely night.

**

The lights of ambulances and Police cars lit the scene of the accident. "Joe," Detective Miller of the Blue Cove P.D called. He walked up to the man that seemed to be inspecting a set of tire tracks on the road.

After a quiet pause, he spoke. "It's a hit and run. There are two sets of tracks." "Here," he pointed to a spot on the road. "The car was heading east when it was struck by a car heading the opposite direction." He followed the tracks as they skid across the road and ended where the cliff dropped off. "They pushed him right over the railing. Guess we know where our mysterious informer got their information from."

"Get back!!" The fire fighters called as they heaved a stretcher up the side of the mountain. A figure, covered from head to toe with blood, was hauled up the decline. It was amazing that he was even alive at all. The police watched as the fighters and paramedics worked diligently to save the man's life. His only distinguishing feature was his short, dark hair, stained crimson by his own blood. His chest was crushed and oddly deformed. Detective Miller cringed as his eyes connected with the young man's arm. It was mangled and hung in an unnatural position at his side. The deputy shook his head, realizing that the chances of finding the person that caused the incident where slim to none. He was drawn back from his thoughts as he heard the paramedics' voices. "Come on, we've got to get him ready to be transported to Blue Cove General Hospital ASAP!"

**

Miss Parker curled deeper into her nest on the couch as she hugged her legs closer to herself. An eerie feeling had crept over her earlier in the night. It had yet to remove itself from her being. She was drawn out of her thoughts as she heard the phone ring.

"What," she answered in a dull low voice, nothing like her normal sharp acidic tone.

"Angel?" The trembling voice spoke quickly into the receiver.

"Daddy?"

"Angel, I need you to come down to Blue Cove General Hospitalright away."

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"It's not me. It's about your brother."

"Lyle?"

That's it for now. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry, still don't own it.

Memories of the Heart

Chapter 2

The strong smell of antiseptic accompanied Miss Parker to the waiting room. She noticed with surprise that her hands were shaking 'Why am I so concerned?' she thought to herself. 'It's just Lyle." She looked up and noticed the white headed figure at the end of the hallway. She increased her stride and speed to her father's side with nervous anticipation.

"Daddy?"

"Angel," he nodded in recognition. "It's horrible to have to be called here at such an hour. An old man needs his rest after all."

"Daddy?" Parker asked with weariness in her voice. "What happened to Lyle?"

"The police say it was a hit and run. Dreadful accident. They aren't certain if they'll ever find the culprit." The swish of the emergency room door was heard. Miss Parker looked up to see several nurses pushing a gurney down the hallway. She cringed as she saw the limp figure that resided almost peacefully on it. There were wires attached to various parts of his body. She listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart monitor and found it strange that the sound actually soothed her. She felt as if, for a moment time stood still. Watching silently as her brother's form was wheeled down the hall and into a room; Miss Parker was only drawn out of her stupor by her father's voice.

"Yes, I'm his father."

"Sir, my name is Doctor Phil O'Connell.I will be in charge of your son's care."

"Well, will he live?"

The doctor's face contorted into an odd shaped frown. Surprise echoed in his voice as he thought of the man's atrocious and uncaring behavior. "We have high hopes that, given time, he will fully recover. However,…" Mr. Parker broke in before the doctor could finish.

"Good," Mr. Parker smiled. "How long before he can get back to work?"

"Mr. Parker!" The doctor's voice was swift and thick with anger. "Your son hasn't even woken up yet! I don't believe you fully comprehend the depths of your son's injuries. His car was thrown off of a cliff for goodness sake! His injuries include four broken ribs; he held up four fingers in righteous indignation. Not to mention a punctured lung, an open**-**fractured radius, a dislocated shoulder, and a severe concussion. The deep cuts and dark colored abrasions covering his body alone warrant that he shouldn't even be alive at all. It's a miracle he survived the accident."

He calmed himself and continued talking. "He's not out of the woods yet, not by a long shot."

A hand found its way in front of Miss Parker's mouth as tears threatened to overflow from her eyes. After all the pain he caused others, he probably deserved it. Still, she couldn't find it within herself to be angry with him. All she felt was a deep pain, coming from a place she forgot she even had.

Doctor O'Connell glanced at Miss Parker and softened his tone. "However, he seems to have a rather strong will. I believe that if anyone can pull through, it will be this young man. Still, I think it would be best if someone stays with him for the time being. He's going to need a lot of support in the near future." The doctor turned and walked swiftly away from the couple, he scowled to himself thinking of the older man's behavior. 'Thank God I never had a father like him.'

"Angel, take care of your brother for me."

Parker turned to her father with anger igniting in her sorrow filled eyes. "Me? Take care of Lyle? No way!!"

"Angel," Mr. Parker spoke softly. "I must get back to the Centre. Can't get knocked out of the loop now can we? Watch over your brother. Inform me when he wakes up." The coldness and indifference in his voice sent shivers up her spine.

She opened her mouth to protest further but found herself nodding her consent. Tears once again blurred her vision as she watched in mute horror as she father strolled quickly down the hall. Not once did he glance back.

**

One thing is to be said about my father, Parker thought as she looked around Lyle's private hospital room. He does always get what he wants. It was the only thing that he out right demanded before he left the hospital. Parker sighed and sat in the reclining chair beside Lyle's hospital bed. Apparently, the hospital had been out of private rooms. However, because of her father's insistence and, she thought, down right stubborn behavior, the hospital had consented and let Lyle have a double room. Minus the room mate, of course.

She watched as Lyle's chest rose up and down in an even rhythm. When she arrived in the room she noticed the respirator, an instrument she had missed while watching him being taken from ICU. Her eyes followed the white tube out of his mouth. Tape was placed just around the edges of his lips holding it inside his body. She listened to the pump as it forced fresh oxygen into his damaged lungs.

Try as she may, she couldn't help but imagine herself in his position. Darkness surrounded her as the sports car made its way along the slick blacktop. Suddenly, there would be headlights in her vision and then… She cringed and took a deep breath. She could almost hear the impact as the car folded itself in half as it was pushed over the guard rail, only to topple to a stop nearly 100 feet below its original location.

A shiver sent its way up her spine and she had to fight to shake it off. She took her brother's hand unconsciously and began to rub his whitened knuckles. He's so cold, she thought. She reached down and gently pulled the covers over his still, pale form. Lyle had come out of ICU nearly 4 hours ago, she had been with him ever since. The constant beep oh his heart monitor and the drip of his IV bag where her only companions.

The window beckoned to her and she rose from her position to look out into the coming dawn. She smiled to herself. 'This is definitely not how I intended to spend the night. '

She stood there for a long time. How long? She didn't even know. It wasn't until she heard a buzzing behind her that she realized what was happening. Doctors and nurses flooded the room as they raced to bring Lyle back from the brink of death. She watched as shock paddles were hooked up and then applied to her brother's chest. Her body jumped with his from the shock of the paddles. Two, three times**…**Still nothing happened. Then, as if by divine intervention, his heart slowly started to beat again. The rate evened out and there was a collective sigh of relief. One thought echoed in all their heads but no one would give breath to it.

'He almost didn't make it.'

Whew!! Chappy 2


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of the Heart

Part 3

Parker looked around the room and almost laughed at its décor. She had been practically living in Lyle's hospital room for the last two months. She only went home once to grab some clothes and take a quick shower. Other than that she had never left Lyle's side. The spare bed had become her own. She had even become acquainted with the staff. Even she and ole stuck up doctor O'Connell had found a common ground to stand on. She sighed as she looked at the clock. Miley would be getting off in about an hour. The nice elderly woman had become almost like a grandmother to her during her time at the hospital. She would bring her blankets, books, coffee, and even food. Parker's favorite days were when Miley would get off early enough to come by and chat for a few minutes. Imagine, she laughed, the great "Ice Queen's" heart melted by an elderly lady and a sickly brother. No one would ever believe the way she was acting. Actually, she barely did herself.

Parker thought of Sydney and Broots. They must be worried out of their minds. She cringed as she thought of the last time she'd spoke with her father. It was right after he, he flat-lined. Her father seemed mildly concerned for a moment but quickly reverted to his stoic business attitude. 'After all, the Chairman of the Centre is much too busy to be bothered with news about his fatally injured son,' Parker thought bitterly. However, he did mention, right before he hung up on her sharply, that she wouldn't have to worry about returning to work until Lyle was completely up to speed. Whatever that was suppose to mean.

No one had come up to inquire about Lyle, or should I say snoop. Apparently, her father had come up with some excuse about her and Lyle taking some family time. Parker laughed aloud at this thought. 'There's another picture perfect image. 'Lyle and myself, out skiing. Big bright smiles painted across our faces.' 'Yeah right,' she thought to herself, 'Those two oafs are probably searching the mainframe. Desperately hoping I'm not stuck in the Renewal Wing somewhere with Lyle as my only companion.'

Later that night

Miss Parker resumed her usual seat beside the hospital bed as she listened to the sounds of her brother's breathing. His respirator was removed 2 weeks after the accident. It was almost a month until his cast left him. She sighed and caressed his cheek. When she first arrived at the hospital, Lyle was covered from head to toe in bandages. His features were barely recognizable underneath the thick gauze that covered his cut and swollen face. The majority of the bandages had also disappeared with time. The only physical sign that remained of his injury was the single wrap that remained around his forehead.

A light smile passed across her face as she sighed and leaned back in the chair. Two whole months since the accident. Two months since she heard her twin's voice. She laughed at the thought. 'Imagine, me missing Lyle's voice.' She shook her head. It was after his initial bought with death that the doctor explained that he had slipped into a coma. Parker frowned. Even now tears formed in her eyes as she thought about her twin's close call. There is no worse sound in the world than the humming signified with eternal slumber. She glanced at his heart monitor with gratitude. His heart beat was now strong and regular.

Glancing over his still form, she realized how much he really had improved during his duration here. She let her gaze drift up to his face, which held a quiet, almost angelic smile. 'Lyle, angelic?' She almost laughed to herself again. 'Watching him lying there so still, I can almost think of him as a real brother.' She shook her head, knowing that once he awakens her dreams of having a real connection with him would dissipate as all of her other wishes had. Her fingers intertwined with his as she leant down to rest her head on the mattress. 'We may hate each other while we are awake but I can at least dream of loving you while you're asleep.'

Parker awoke to the now dimly lit room, realizing that she must have nodded off for some time. She noticed a blanket draped around her shoulders and sighed. 'I missed Miley.' Rubbing her sore neck, she proceeded to sit up and listened in confusion to the sounds of the darkened room. 'I wonder what woke me?'

As if by answer, she heard a low groan coming from the prone figure in front of her.

"Lyle?" She said softly. Her eyes focused intently on his face as she watched his head shake from one side to the other. She caressed his cheek as she tried to comfort him. This wasn't the first time his moans had drawn her to his side. However, he had yet to awaken. She sat, hoping and yet dreading, that maybe, just maybe this time he'd open his eyes. She sighed softly as his struggles ceased and his moaning softened.

******

It felt as if weights were forcing his eyelids down as he struggled to open his eyes. He managed to get one eye open and then the other. Slowly, his vision cleared and he saw a beautiful woman sitting beside him. "Wha'?"

Parker jumped at the sign of coherence in her brother's speech. "Lyle? Lyle," her eyes picked up their former icy glare and she slipped into her old façade. "Feeling better are we?" Her words were sharp enough to cut steel and lined with sarcasm. However, her tone did not mirror her words.

"Lyle?" He asked uncertainly. "Who?" His voice cracked softly as it caught in his thick throat. His felt his heart drum faster.

"Lyle?" Miss Parker asked in concern. His heart monitor started to go crazy and she watched in horror as his body went rigid. Wide eyed, Parker hit the call button for the nurse.

The doctor and the nurses ran into the room just as Lyle started to shake. His breathes were coming in raged hyperventilated gasps as he searched the room for some sign of familiarity. "Where, Where am I?"

Doctor O'Connell urgently turned to Miss Parker. "What happened?" He demanded.

She stood in the corner shaking her head. "I**...**I don't know," she stuttered. "One minute he was resting and then he woke up**. **Her voice caught in her throat as tears invaded her vision. "He didn't recognize his name when I spoke to him."

The doctor quickly turned back to Lyle. Calling for his nurse to help him steady his patient, he began shining a light in Lyle's eyes.

"Can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

Lyle shook his head and tried to escape the hands that seemed to be trying to push him into a dark abyss.

"What's your name?" the doctor questioned.

"I,**"** he paused, **"**I don't know!" Massive jerks erupted from his body as he made the connection.

"Nurse," the doctor held his patient in place as he yelled for assistance. "Get me a sedative quick. "You, he pointed at Miss Parker. Help me."

"Me? What do you want me to do," she asked angrily.

"I want you to drop whatever is making you act like this and get over hear and start acting like the lady that's been at his side for the last two months. Hurry, Damn it! He's going into shock.

Hesitating only a second, Parker walked the short distance to Lyle's bedside.

"Shh," she soothed. Parker grasp Lyle's hand and used her other to gently stroke his cheek. "It's okay. You're safe,**"** she said in an abnormally soft tone. **"**Everything is going to be alright".

Lyle turned to her and calmed considerably. He didn't even notice as the doctor injected him with the sedative. His eyes began to droop as he asked, "Who are you?"

Parker smiled softly as she watched his eyes offer their last flutter of resistance. "I'm your sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Memories of The Heart 3

Parker sighed as she waited for her father's secretary to forward her call. She glanced back into Lyle's room and checked to make sure he was still resting quietly. The phone connected and she heard her father's voice as she turned and closed the hospital door.

"Mr. Parker here"

"Daddy."

"Oh, hello Angel. How's your brother?"

Parker glanced down the hallway and then let her vision land upon her shoes as she spoke. "Daddy, he's awake."

She heard her father speaking to an attendant and waited for his response. "Daddy, did you hear me? Lyle's come out of the coma."

"Oh, yes. Well, that's wonderful news Angel! How soon before he can come back to work?"

Parker shrugged and then grunted at her own brilliance. "He's only woken up once. He was so distressed the doctor's had to sedate him."

"What do you mean, he paused, distressed?"

"Daddy, I don't know how to tell you this." Parker sighed and shook her head. "The doctor says that he has amnesia."

"You mean he doesn't remember anything?"

"No, nothing. He had no idea who I was. He doesn't even know his own name."

There was a long pause on the phone. "Is it permanent?"

"They say it's too early to tell."

"Very well Angel, keep me informed."

"Daddy, wait!" It was too late though. The only response she got was the static from the phone line.

**

Later that afternoon

"Good afternoon Miss Parker. How's our patient?"

"Still asleep!" She huffed in exasperation. "Just when I get use to the idea that he's finally waking up you go and put him back under again."

Dr. O'Connell chuckled as he started to examine his patient. "Well, he should be waking up soon. That was only a mild sedative." "Actually," he looked at his watch, "he should be awake within the hour." He turned to face her and frowned. "There is something I would like to discuss with you before he does wake up. May I speak to you in the hall?"

**

"What do you mean take him home with me?"

"Well," the doctor shrugged. "Physically there's nothing else we can do for him."

"What?" Miss Parker stamped her foot and growled at the doctor. "What about all his injuries?"

He jumped slightly at her tone. "Really," he held up his hands in surrender. "There is no need for concern. I can arrange for a physical therapist to see him at home. I believe the best thing for him now is to be in a familiar setting."

Parker could almost laugh at the absurdity of it all. 'Since when is my house familiar to Lyle.' "Doctor, I don't think you understand. Before his accident, my brother and I weren't on exactly good terms."

Dr O'Connell frowned. "I understand you may have had troubles before but at this point I believe you will have to lay them aside. Miss Parker, you have been by his side for the past two months. You can't possibly tell me you don't care about what happens to him." He watched as she tried to form a rebuttal but he spoke before she had time to contradict his statement. "There is no use in him staying here. All he needs is a nice bed and quite a bit of rest. He will be weak for some time and will need someone to look after him. I don't see how that will be any different than what you would be doing here."

She frowned with slight contempt but begrudgingly accepted his advice as she formed her next question. "What about the amnesia?"

"That is something that will take time. Physically he is healing well. However, he may need some help healing mentally and emotionally. As you know, the mind and heart are not my medical expertise. I believe that he should start seeing a psychiatrist as soon as possible. If you like I could recommend one for you."

"No that's alright." Parker smiled. "I have the perfect person in mind."


End file.
